1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal panel of in-plane switching (IPS) mode which received light from a backlight unit, and more particularly, to a technology for reducing the outside light influence on image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been used a liquid crystal panel of in-plane switching (IPS) mode in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are both formed on at least one substrate of two transparent substrates sandwiching a liquid crystal layer (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-017834). The image quality of the liquid crystal panel of this mode is less dependent on the viewing direction of the liquid crystal panel, and hence, in recent years, demands for the liquid crystal panel of this mode have expanded.